Talk:Hero vs. Villain/@comment-4441793-20141231031603
Many will disagree and that's fine but it is what it is. The fandom is totally against EVERYTHING I was for in the previous seasons versus now. And it all boils down to Matlingsworth and Novas at the end of the day. MEANT TO BE. SOULMATES. But many refuse to accept it. Only way it won't happen is if the writers let the fandom's complaints pressure them to defy logic(which they're known to do) So, let's break it the fuck down, ladies and gents: I hated Zoe last season: The fandom worshipped her for her horrible treatment of people Why? Because niggas thought that Zoe would be that one thing that will keep Miles away from Maya so little Ziggy can slither his ass in. So, they thought it was okay for Zoe to fuck with Maya for no motherfucking reason. But once they saw that Miles didn't love Zoe and Maya rejected Zig for the 14856th time, they were SALTY. So then, Miles and Maya became the biggest targets of hate, together and individually. I like and UNDERSTAND(though I don't condone what she's doing) Zoe's pain this season: The fandom is painting her as the spawn of Satan Why? Like they give a FUCK about Frankie(I mean, I care about her) but this corny ass fandom doesn't. I ain't stupid, slow nor was I born yesterday. Boo-boo, who ya'll talking to? I know what it is. It was the NOVAS INTERACTION that had these heifers vexed because I've seen Zoe hate this season BEFORE she even started doing any of this shit. Hell, niggas thought it was okay for Zoe to conspire to BREAK BECKY'S LEGS but now they're hating on her for the Frankie situation? PLEASE. That ain't it. Zoe's just in your damn Zaya way just like Miles was last season. I loved Tristan before S13: The fandom didn't give two shits about him because he was an "annoying flaming stereotype". I appreciated Tristan for the strong, sassy, bold human being with a heart of gold that I THOUGHT HE WAS(before I realized I was wrong) but that didn't matter. Nobody cared. He was just another overweight(at the time) "flaming faggot" taking up space. And this year, bitches wanna call everyone who hates Triles homophobic? The nerve of ya'll. Because before the possibility of Miles "liking boys" came up and they saw Tristan as yet ANOTHER candidate to stop Matlingsworth from happening, bitches ain't give a FUCK about no damn Tristan when I genuinely liked the bastard at one point. I fucking HATE Tristan now: The fandom worshipped him from seasons 13 to now. See my entire point above. Only thing I will add is that it certainly helped that Tristan got in shape, so now in addition to having another Matlingsworth-derailer(Triles), they have the bonus of seeing two cute boys make out. Smh. Fake. Fake. Fake. It is what it is. 1. I am thoroughly convinced at this point that NONE of the hate for Miles, Maya or Zoe came from a REAL place. 2. I am thoroughly convinced at this point that NONE of the "love" for Tristan came from a real place. 3. The only thing that remained consistent was the love for Zig, whether it was ever deserved or not. Because at the end of the day, it all comes back to some stink ass Zaya and (boo-hoo)why they're taking forever to happen. 4. Ziles couldn't keep Miles from Maya to give Zaya an opportunity to happen. 5. Triles....no matter how much fangirls lusted for them....couldn't keep Miles from Maya to give Zaya an opportunity to happen. 6. Oh and the icing on the cake, ZIG IS LETTING MAYA GO(ROMANTICALLY) AND HIS HEART NOW BELONGS TO ZOE......CLEARLY, no debating. If the fandom says otherwise, then CLEARLY, they hating. Unless the writers pussy out, I'll be patiently waiting for REAL LOVE. Purified <333